Journey of Love through Ring Tones
by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: Penelope pranks Derek... this starts a friendly "war" between the two friends but do they both get burnt with the fire they are meddling with? Or do they find themselves unknowingly admitting their true feelings.  Read and Review!Rating up to M:due to C8
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new multi-chapter fic! Let me know what you think about it... :) I also want to say I hope everyone will enjoy their holiday season! Much love! **

**Once again I don't own Criminal Minds... only in my dreams! **

~Ash~

Penelope Garcia was sitting in her office playing around on the computer when she remembered that her "Hot Stuff' was currently on a date with a woman named Denise Mallory. Denise wasn't a terrible woman she just didn't see her being with Derek for an extended period of time. She loved Derek; he was the best friend she ever had but he didn't have a good track record on KEEPING woman. All you had to do was look at the man and know he had no problem attracting the women. Derek was a God sculpted out of chocolate, one that she was blessed to call her best friend.

She had no idea why she decided working double for not just her normal team but for Agent Cooper's as well. This was way too much for this tech goddess to handle, after finishing her last search for that team she decided she needed caffeine, she thanked God for Red Bull. She walked over and pulled out of the mini fridge Derek made sure she bought in case she didn't get out of her office as often as she should while working. When she sat back down she picked up her iPod and started searching for a perfect gift for Derek, his birthday was soon and she needed the perfect gift.

She was listening to her iPod when a song came on that gave her such a great idea to prank the boy. Penelope told him last year when he tried to prank her that she'd get him back when he least expected it. She started typing furiously on her keyboard; this was one prank that he was going to find hilarious after the initial annoyed feelings, they had a unique sense of humor.

Across town, Derek was sitting at the Tokyo Japanese Restaurant* with his date, he wasn't much into Japanese cuisine but whatever Denise wanted she would get. The dinner was going well, Denise convinced him that he sound try some white tuna sashimi, even with his general dislike of the mushy fish the date was going well. They were having great conversations about various topics until he accidently said,

"Oh man, that reminds me of the time my baby girl was making cupcakes and when it came time to frost them, she got more frosting on her than the cupcakes. Penelope had it in her hair, on her face; she couldn't stop giving me a confused look when I chuckled at the sight.."

"Oh Derek, I didn't know you had a daughter, she sounds so cute." Denise said honestly intrigued to the single dad aspect of him.

Derek just gave her a confused look before responding, "Uhh, ummm, Penelope isn't my daughter, she's my best friend. The sweetest person I know, she's the…"

He stopped when he noticed Denise's not so impressed expression. This was his downfall; there wasn't a single girl who understood his relationship with Penelope. The conversation would always turn to her then he'd have to explain and it usually turned into the girl leaving out of jealousy. He was always a playboy but he wanted to settle down now, he was getting too old to run the bar scene. He couldn't help the fact he spoke of Penelope a lot, when you are around someone all the time, every story involves them. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even realize Denise was talking.

"Derek, are you even listening to me? How often are you with this Penelope?" Her eyes got accusing before responding, "is she your late night paperwork?"

His nostrils flared, this was new no one had ever called him on cheating when he mentioned Penelope.

"Whoa, pump those breaks. First off, we have been dating for two weeks and secondly, Penelope will always come first if I'm giving the ultimatum because I know it would never come from her lips." He said while giving her a look that said she needed to drop the subject.

For the next 20 minutes they sat there talking, but the conversation was forced and he made sure not to mention Penelope. The server brought over some coffee to go with the cheesecake he ordered for them to share when his phone started to ring. The sounds of the Pussycat Dolls rang through the restaurant causing everyone to stare at their table

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?****  
****Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?****  
****Don't cha, don't cha?****  
****Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?****  
****Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?****  
****Don't cha, don't cha?**

He sat there looking in each pocket of his jacket for his phone while Denise gave him a look that said he wasn't getting any tonight from her, if ever. He finally got his phone as he watched Denise grab her jacket and walk out away while saying "Enjoy Penelope"

He sighed before answering, "Morgan"

He heard a sweet voice through the line saying "So Hot Stuff, how's your date going?"

"Well, Penelope since you changed my ring tone for you to the PussyCat Dolls, my date left me in the middle of a restaurant where people are staring at me because my phone was on loud, take a wild guess."

"Sorry, my Chocolate God, I told you, payback's a bitch. Especially when you have a tech Goddess involved.

His eyes popped out slightly before chuckling. "Oh baby girl, be careful, I might just spank you for this."

"Bring it on old man" She taunted

"Did you just call me an old man?"

"You heard right hot stuff, your birthday is in 3 weeks, how old will you be?"

He chuckled, "Oh it's on now baby girl, and you've started a war you won't be able to win."

"Is that right? You think you can beat me, the all knowing oracle. I think you've opened Pandora's Box, gum drop"

He heard her laugh on the other end of the line. He loved that laugh; she was his best friend, the one who got him through the darkest hours. Any other man would be a little upset with her interrupting their date but deep down, he knew Denise wasn't going anywhere.

"Alright baby girl, I'm going to find someone in the tech pool to teach me how you hacked my cell phone, I didn't even think you could hack a cell phone. Soon you'll be doing something and some inappropriate song will start playing from your gigantic purse and catch everyone's attention. Oh baby girl it's on…"

"…like Donkey Kong, Mon Ami." He heard her finish his sentence and the two just dissolved into laughter as Morgan paid the server.

"So, baby girl, your apartment, you, me and a movie? Sound like a plan?" he asked

She paused before she responded, "Yeah, baby boy, I'll be there in 30 minutes" and with that he closed the phone.

He was going to enjoy this game, she might think he's kidding but he was going to play with the fire she created.

**~Are you still interested?... Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa! I'm so glad that I got such a great response to first chapter. Here we go, next chapter!**

**I still don't own CM! It would be a great Christmas present... what do you say CBS?**

**Read and Review... your opinion is valued :)**

The BAU girls were out shopping, it was rare that they actually got a chance to be together and it didn't involve looking at photos of murder victims. Penelope was looking through the racks for a nice dress for JJ, who was in the dressing room, to wear to her godson's baptism, while Emily was doing the same a few racks over.

"Hey PG I think we've got something over here, come take a look." Prentiss called over.

Penelope walked over to see Emily holding a nice mid length black dress with a two inch white band around the hips. She looked at the dress before responding,

"I will need my little jay bird to try it on so I can see if it passes the Garcie standards."

"Haha, PG, you crack me up."

The two walked over the dressing room and handed the dress to JJ, who was leaning against the wall looking almost defeated.

"Nothing is good enough to wear; this is my baby's baptism! I need to look perfect! I still haven't lost all the baby weight…."

Pen cut her friend off, "Sweetie, let's not talk about weight here, I've been packing way too much junk in the trunk for as long as I can remember. Just try on the dress"

JJ just rolled her eyes and shut the door. The other two just took a seat in the chairs off to the side while they waited for her to try on the dress. The silence was slightly awkward, because they were never this quiet, so Emily broke the silence by saying,

"So I heard about the prank you pulled on Morgan a few nights ago, the look on his face must have been priceless in the restaurant."

"Yeah, he said it's one of the most embarrassing moments in this life but he came over after the date. Apparently, Denise left when the phone rang, he let something slip about me and once again the girl took off. I wish he'd find one that wouldn't feel threatened by our friendship, I mean look at me, I do my best but I'm not Derek Morgan material."

JJ walked out of the stall and caught eyes with Emily and they both rolled their eyes. Penelope just gave them a look of confusion.

"PG, if that's what you think, then you are crazy because that man is head over heels for you. He just won't admit it yet, he's too busy, like you are, trying to avoid admitting the obvious."

Penelope scoffed "Right, what authority do you have on that?"

"Well, I believe the FBI thought I was good at detecting people's emotions, like when someone is lying and put me on this team, called the Behavioral Analysis Unit, you know where they study human behavior…." Emily answered staring her down with hands on her hips.

JJ had enough, "Alright, let's forget about that, now, how about this dress?"

Thirty minutes later, the girls were finally at the check out after decided the first dress that Emily picked out was perfect the occasion. When JJ went to pay, Penelope stopped her,

"I'm fairy godmother, I will help with this because I can" She said with a giggle in her voice and a bright smile that turned into a look of horror when the sounds of Sir Mix-A-Lot rang throughout Macy's

**I like big butts and I can not lie****  
****You other brothers can't deny****  
****That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist****  
****And a round thing in your face****  
****You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough****  
****'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed****  
****Deep in the jeans she's wearing****  
****I'm hooked and I can't stop staring****  
****Oh baby, I wanna get with you****  
****And take your picture****  
****My homeboys tried to warn me****  
****But that butt you got makes me so horny**

She ran her hands threw her purse trying to find the phone that was causing her to the center of attention and when she found it she saw the ID said "Hot Stuff"

She answered "Oh, hot stuff, you are SO dead when I get my hands on you"

"Is that a threat? You shouldn't use something that I want to happen as a threat, not very effective. They taught me that in FBI school" Derek's voice said through the line with a slight chuckle.

Penelope looked over at Emily and JJ basically hyperventilated from laughter at the crimson cheeked woman. She just sighed, "Oh, when I get my hands on you, you won't know what to do with yourself"

"Is that a promise, baby girl?"

"Derek, I am wondering who taught you how to do this. Will you tell me to save me from of my own curiosity?" She asked.

He chuckled in response, "Not a chance, baby girl, I told you I'd get you back, remember this is war."

Penelope has since moved out of line so people could be rung up while her friends hackled like hyenas behind her.

"Hot Stuff, I think I will have to call you back, I'm at Macy's with EP and JJ so let me finish up here and then we can talk about this later when I come over to your house to a cooked meal, sound good?"

Derek paused for second; she was confused on what was the hold up.

"Sounds like a plan, baby girl, bring the red vines, a movie, and your bootylicious self."

She gritted her teeth at his booty comment, "Derek, talk to you later"

She went back up to the casher, so she could purchase JJ's dress. The woman put into a bag and then Penelope walked towards the door, with JJ and Emily behind her. She was in such a trance that she almost didn't her Emily say,

"So, how was Sir Mix-A-Lot?"

Pen turned on her heels to face the other girls, who started to laugh again. Just as Penelope thought the day couldn't get any worse than that moment JJ's cell phone rang. When JJ finally closed her cell phone, she informed them,

"Looks like Sir Mix-A-Lot will have to take a rain check on the bootylicious evening. We have a case in Maine, it doesn't look good and Pen, you may have to come with us.

Penelope rolled her eyes and sighed, "Why can't I ever go to place that isn't freezing? Canada, Alaska, now Maine, great"

"Did you go to…"Emily didn't even finish her sentence from the look Pen gave; she wanted to forget that case ever existed and her mind was preoccupied with ways to get Derek back.

'


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! Sorry for the delay, this one didn't come as quickly to me as the first two. Enjoy and Happy Holidays! **

~**Ashlee~**

Penelope didn't end up going with the group on this case so Derek sat in the Bangor Police Station while his ass froze off. They had been here for 5 days and they had yet to find the unsub. He walked over to where there was some coffee and went to pour himself a cup. He started to think about when Penelope was going to play her prank on him; she was so sure she'd get him back.

"_Now Hot Stuff I didn't realize you were serious with this game. I mean, this mama can play." Penelope said while walking up behind him and resting her head on her shoulder._

_He looked down and smiled at her before replying "I don't doubt that baby girl, but I find this fun, I bet I had you blushing in all the right places."_

"_Keep dreaming there, Hot Stuff!" She laughed. _

_Derek got closer to her and whispered, "Baby girl, did you know you are so… beautiful when you laugh"_

_All Penelope did was blush._

He was so deep in the memory that when Reid came out of nowhere and said.

"Did you know that the famous author Stephen King lives here?"

The surprise caught Derek completely off guard and caused him to dump the entire cup of coffee down his only clean shirt.

"AHHH, Shit! Where 'd you come?" He asked as he looked around the room.

"Sorry, Morgan, I thought you knew I was in the room. I came in, said hello, then came over here to get coffee. "

Reid looked like an innocent child hoping to not get scolded; Derek just sighed and looked down at his shirt. He knew he was out of clean clothes in this go bag, he needed a clean shirt. All the other team mates were smaller in the chest then he is well except maybe Hotch but he always wore suits. The meant he needed to go out and get a new shirt. He looked up and saw a Bangor Police officer walk in the room and he asked,

"Hey man, where is the nearest mall? I need a new shirt; I don't feel walking around trying to be an FBI agent with a huge coffee stain down the front of my shirt."

Confusion completely set in when the officer just stood there and laughed at him.

"Buddy, this is Maine, and after 9 o'clock, nothing is open, except maybe Wallyworld."

Derek cocked an eyebrow, "Wallyworld?"

"Yes, you know, I'm sure you've heard of Wal-mart."

The light bulb went off in his head,"Alright, that sounds perfect, would one of your men mind giving me a ride? I'm not exactly sure where it is, this town is so spread out. " He asked.

The 5'10" balding man in his late 50s, with an obvious beer belly, turned around and yelled towards a younger officer, telling him he needed to drive Agent Morgan to Walmart, now.

Ten minutes later, Morgan was in a squad car with the younger officer making some great small talk when his phone went off.

**_But I won't mind_**  
**_If you take me home_**  
**_Come on, take me home_**

**_I won't mind_**

**_if you take off all your clothes_**  
**_Come on, take them off_**

**_'Cause I like you so much better when you're naked_**

**_I like me so much better when you're naked_**

**_I like you so much better when you're naked_**  
**_I like me so much better when you're naked_**

He fumbled around his jacket pocket for his phone because the look the young officer was giving him was sending chills down his spine, and not the good kind of chills. He finally found his phone and flipped it open.

"Oh Penelope, Penelope, Penelope, you sure do know how to make yourself noticed, don't ya baby girl?"

She purred into the phone, "Oh hot stuff, when I want your attention, I get your attention, that's just how this mamma works"

The two just laughed and then this awkward silence filled the once bubbly space, this was a thing occurring more often lately. The two joked around for years but now, things had gotten more serious. When they were in Alaska, he was serious; he was going to protect her for the rest of her life. He was going to protect her from the great beyond or what there was after death.

"Earth to Derek, where is my handsome crime fighter gone?" he heard her ask in a concerned voice.

"Oh, don't worry, Baby girl, I'm just thinking about how I'm going to get you back, sweet thing."

"Oh really now, it seems to me that you were just off in deep space. Were you thinking about some sexy lady?" She teased.

He laughed , " Alright you caught me…. She's wonderful; she's a beautiful bubbly red head, spit fire that calls me "Hot Stuff" on a daily basis. "

He heard some sniffles and he sat up straight in the car, "What's up, beautiful, why the tears?" he asked softly.

"Oh, there are not tears, sugarplum. "

"Penelope…" He said with a tone that told her he knew she was lying to him.

He heard her sigh before she told him. "Fine, well, Kevin and I are fighting a lot lately and he just left with his friends and I'm just worried that we aren't going to last much longer and this mama is going to be alone for life."

"Oh, baby girl, he's going to come home and tell you that he loves you and he's sorry for being an ass."

"Oh yeah, Derek, how do you know?" she asked in disbelief.

He just laughed as he said, "Well, mama, I happen to be a man, and I know what happens when we fight with our ladies and right now he's thinking about how he screwed up and feeling awful."

She giggled "oh yeah, you are a man, a very sexy man", her tone got serious, "come home to mama safely, please."

"I promise, baby girl." He said softly then he closed his phone.

He looked over and noticed the young officer was staring at him strangely. He didn't have time to answer any useless questions… he still had a dumbass to call.

**Are we still interested? Your opinion is valued ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4 , Hope it makes up for the delay in posting chapter 3. 3 Happy Holidays my lovely readers, You make me very happy with your comments and the enjoyment of my stories. Thanks you, the best Christmas present in the world.**

**i don't own CM or any other songs used! ;)**

**~Ashlee**

The team finally got back from Maine, the unsub turned out to be a teenage girl who was being sexually abused by her father of all people. Penelope shuttered at the evil in the world, she was glad that all her superheroes came home in one piece. She was always worried because Derek always needed to be the knight in shining and it killed her every time she got the call that he was shot. The worst was when the Reaper had knocked him out cold, which actually saved his life, or the bomb-infused ambulance in NYC. She was so deep in thought she almost didn't notice the knock at her door. She ran over and opened to see her lovely boyfriend, in his hands he held Chinese takeout. She backed up away from the door and let him in, and excitedly said.

"Finally, Kev, we get to spend some time together", she smelled the air around her, "and you come baring Hot'n"Sour soup and Sesame chicken."

He pulled a movie out from behind his back, "And I brought a movie for us to watch, '

She was so excited until he handed it to her and she noticed it was a horror movie. She shoved the movie back in his direction.

"Oh, Kevin, you know I can't stand horror movies, it reminds me too much of work. You know the stuff I see on a daily basis."

"Yeah, yeah, I just really wanted to see this and I wanted to see my girlfriends, sorry, my bad." He said while he dropped his shoulders which made her feel guilty.

She sighed, " Fine, Kev, we can watch this but only if you protect me if I get scared."

"How can I hold you and eat at the same time?" He asked

The moment was interrupted by her cell phone in the kitchen going off.

_**And we made love**__**  
**__**And I saddle up my horse**__**  
**__**And I ride into the city**__**  
**__**I make a lot of noise**__**  
**__**Cause the girls**__**  
**__**They are so pretty**__**  
**__**Riding up and down Broadway**__**  
**__**On my old stud Leroy**__**  
**__**And the girls say**__**  
**__**Save a horse, ride a cowboy.**__**  
**__**Everybody says**__**  
**__**Save a horse, Ride a cowboy**_

Kevin gave her a look of disbelief that Big and Rich was her ring tone for Derek. She could tell he knew it was Derek because he was the only one who had his own ring tone other than him. He gave her a look that said he didn't want her to answer it. She ran into kitchen as she ignored Kevin's icy glare. She grabbed her phone and out of breath answered

"Derek, this really isn't the time"

"Oh baby, it's always the time for Mr. Derek Morgan." He said with a chuckle.

She couldn't help but giggle at his comment which when she looked up and saw Kevin just glaring at her. She stammered.

"Uhh…. Morgs, baby, can I call you back? Kev and I were having a date night."

"Of course, sweet thing, call me later" That was the last thing she heard as she hung up and put her phone down.

Kevin slammed his fist on the table. "It's bad enough that stupid muscle bond idiot had to interrupt my night out with the guys by lecturing me on how to treat his "baby girl" but now he interrupts my date night. I'm so tired of your unusual friendship with Morgan."

"Derek's my best friend, I don't find our friendship unusual" she said with a red face plastered with an expression that she was about to cry.

"Don't you find it odd that you only call me, Kev, but you call Derek, Hot Stuff, baby, and all those weird pet names that people only use when they are dating the person? How about the fact you jump to answer his phone calls, no matter what is going on around you. We were having a date and you ran to answer the phone. Now, what about that ring tone, Big and Rich? Save a horse, ride a cowboy. Well how about I help you, go call Morgan back. I'm out of here." Kevin said while he grabbed his jacket and the movie.

She followed him out of kitchen. "No, Kev, don't leave, I love you." She said, not even sure what was truly going on.

He leaned in and touch her face, "No you don't, Penelope, you love Derek Morgan, and I was fool to think I could make you forget. It's over, we both deserve a relationship where other is 100% in." He kissed her cheek before he walked out of her apartment.

Penelope sat on the couch and just cried. She was so confused what just happened? She went back into the kitchen and grabbed her cell to call her best friend. When Penelope finally heard him answer with his famous, "Morgan", she broke down in tears.

"Derek…. I need you, please come over." She said as she sobbed.

She heard the concern in his voice, "Baby girl, what's wrong?"

"Kevin broke up with me. He is right but I just… I just need you"

"Of course baby girl, I'll be right there, let me leave Clooney with the neighbor and I'll be right there."

She cut him off, "NO! Please bring your over grown spoiled puppy. He always makes me feel better"

"Oh, I see, you only love me for my dog, is that it, baby girl?" he said while he chuckled.

She giggled a little, "No, I love you for your rock hot body too."

The two just laughed together before Penelope said "Thank you, Derek, I love you"

"I love you too, baby girl"

Before he hung up she called out, "Wait!"

"Yes? Baby girl" He asked.

She smiled and answered "Don't forget the chaps, cowboy"

"Whatever you say baby girl, see you soon"

She hung up and started to eat the Chinese food Kevin left. There was no reason to let some perfectly good Sesame Chicken go to waste. _**  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5! I hope everyone enjoys it and has a wonderful holiday ;) **

**much love everyone! This chapter is to BonesBird, because she has a one-shot I want to read and she is holding it hostage until I posted this! Love ya girlie!**

**I don't own CM or the songs being used! **

**~AshleeSierra**

Penelope was home by herself while she knitted a scarf for her adorable godson. She sat on her couch while the TV played the "Breakfast Club' in the background. She was deep in thought; it had been two weeks since Kevin had broken up with her, she was so glad Derek came to her rescue that night. She didn't see that, she never expected him to just give up on them. She knew that he was uncomfortable with her friendship, but no one was going to come between her and Derek. She remembered how attentive Derek was that night how he just sat there and listened to her cry the entire evening.

_Penelope ran to the door when she heard the knock at the door. She opened it just as fast and fell into Derek's chest and began to cry. _

_Derek had a surprised expression on his face but wrapped his arm tightly around her and coaxed her back into the apartment. He closed the door behind him with his foot and walked backwards towards the couch and pulled her into his lap when he sat down. She tried to move off his legs but he held her in place. _

"_No, Baby girl, let me hold you, take care of you." He said into her ear. _

_She mumbled something that he couldn't quite hear. _

"_What was that, baby girl?" he asked as he tried to get her to repeat the statement. _

_She sighed and finally replied loud enough, "Derek, I'm going to hurt you if I sit on your lap. I can just sit next to you; I'd rather not have my fat ass give you a leg cramp." _

_She once again tried to move off of Derek's lap only to be surprised with a swift slap on her ass. She yelped in pain and gave Derek a questioning look, _

"_No one puts down my baby girl, not even my baby girl. You are beautiful, just the way you are, you have a very nice ass, if I do say so myself. Now, don't put yourself down, or I'll really spank you." He answered her as he gave her a sincere look. _

_She knew that he cared about her, and always would. "I love you, Derek" She said as she put her head again into the crook of his neck and cried. He just sat there and held her close._

Penelope smiled; he really was her own personal noir hero. She looked over at the TV and noticed a commercial for the new Katy Perry CD, which reminded her of the unfinished war they had unknowingly paused. She smiled to herself while she thought 'This is going to be fun'

Derek just finished a much needed work out at the FBI gym. He couldn't believe that Lynch just dumped her like that, granted he wasn't that upset that she was now a single woman. He had spent the past few weeks going over all the pros and cons of being Penelope Garcia's man. He was simply in love with her, it was simple. He knew the minute he woke up after he held her all night, he was sore from the fact he slept in an unusual position but she was worth the pain.

He walked out of the shower towards his locker; he noticed a few of the guys were deep in laughter, who were now walking away from his locker. That is when he heard it, the cause of the laugher;

**Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?****  
****Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch****  
****I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off****  
****Come on baby let me see****  
****What you're hiding underneath****  
****Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?****  
****What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off****  
****Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful****  
****Come on baby let me see****  
****Whatchu hidin' underneath**

**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock****  
****Your peacock, cock****  
****Your peacock, cock, cock****  
****Your peacock****  
****I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock**

He hurried to unlock the damn door; he fumbled with the lock as he tried to keep his towel around his waist with one hand. When he finally opened the door he grabbed the phone from his jean pocket and answered,

"Oh baby girl, you are so lucky I love you. I swear, I'm going to get you for this. I'm in the men's locker room, now everyone is going to wonder why "Peacock' is my ringtone"

He had to chuckle, it was a good prank on her part. He had completely forgotten about the war she started a month ago. He heard her chuckle over the line "So, lovebug, are you all naked and sweaty, if so, don't move and let mama take care of it"

"Oh baby, don't tease me" he mock whined before he said, "But, to answer your question, I'm not sweaty but I am naked. Does mama still want to come and take care of it?"

"Oh, mon cher, I would gladly" she whispered through the line. Her tone dripped of sexual tension.

She just had to use the French words, even something as simple as "mon cher" caused him to get turned on.

He hissed, "Baby girl, are you trying to get turn me on? You know what that French talk does to me."

"Hot stuff, what would you do if I were trying to turn you on? Would you take me up on it?" she asked innocently.

"Oh, Sweetheart, I'd take you up on it and I'd take you hard."

She laughed it off, "Hot stuff, you make me blush. You are good for my ego. Hey, now that you are getting ready to leave the gym, how does dinner with your baby girl sound?"

He chuckled at her ability to breeze right over the fact he was truly interested in her. She was unaware of how truly sexy she was. He would take her right now, in the men's locker room and he didn't even care about frat rules. He wasn't sure how he could get her to realize that he was serious, he'd be the man to treat her like she deserved. He finally answered,

"Sounds good, baby, see you in 30 minutes"

He closed his phone and put it back into the pocket of the jeans he pulled up over his hips. He needed to find a way to get her to see he was serious, he knew he needed some help, when all else fails, call JJ.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated... Holidays are a busy time for me. Right now I'm on limited internet, in fact I'm in CT visiting my BFs father, I'm stealing internet from his neighbor to post this (don't squeal on me) lol **

**Enjoy, when i get back to ME in a few days the updates will be more frequent, promise, **

**Read and review, **

**I don't own CM or the songs used. **

**~Ashlee :)**

Derek watched his baby girl run past towards her office and he knew his choice to beef up the wooing process this morning was a great idea. She looked stressed and like she had been late getting up this morning. He was so nervous about the process of wooing Penelope, hell he'd been "wooing" essentially since the day they met. He had called JJ the other night in major need of advice, which he knew for a fact he would NEVER live down.

_He flipped open his phone and hit 3 on his speed dial, he waited for JJ to answer, he thought he'd just get the answering machine but he eventually heard._

"_Yeah, Morgan, what do you need?"_

_Morgan chuckled," Where's Miss Professional gone?"_

"_It went out the window with the last of my sanity, and probably my patience as well.' She answered sounding very agitated before she asked, "So what can I do for you, Morgan?"_

_He paused for a second as he tried to find the right way to phrase the sentence. _

"_Well, you know that Penelope and I are close and sometimes we cross the boundaries of friendship and relationships quite often, I know you know that I care about her a lot…." He paused again when he heard JJ as she busted a gut laughing at his nervousness. _

_She stopped laughing long enough to say, "Derek, just stop, I see where you are going, you want advice on how to ask Penelope out, am I correct?"_

_He was caught off guard by the fact she was one step ahead of him. _

_JJ continued, "Derek, the whole team have been watching the two of you dance around a relationship for years now. We have just been waiting for when you guys would notice it as well. When Emily first started she had to ask me if you two were dating because she didn't want to offend either one of you, kind of funny if you ask me." _

"_JJ, please, just help me with this, I think Penelope is the one to make me change my player ways. How do I make her notice that I'm in love with her. She thought Lynch was but he just dumped her out of nowhere, I need her to know I'm serious…" He said in the most urgent voice he had. _

_JJ mocked an annoyed sigh before saying, "Alright, I'll take pity on you, just remember, don't pull any of the stuff you have ever done on any girls, treat her like…. Well, like you normally do but increase it, make it really stand out as being more than normal. She knows you love her, she just doesn't know how much or in what fashion."_

Derek sat down and looked over the list of suggestions he wrote down while he had talked to JJ … he was going to win his baby girl's heart.

Penelope woke up late this morning so she had to rush to work to be on time, she didn't get to have her morning coffee. She was convinced that today wasn't going to be a good day. Once she reached her office she noticed that on the side table where she kept her drinks, away from her babies, was a muffin, coffee and piece of paper. She walked over to the table and picked up the paper, she smiled after she read:

_Baby Girl,_

_I stopped to get my coffee this morning and thought of you when a woman ahead of me ordered a coffee similar to yours (yes I say similar because your drink and everything about you is unique). I figured that I would surprise you with this coffee and a blueberry muffin. _

_Later, I'm coming over but before I do, I will call you, listen to the ring tone that I've chosen for you. The war is over; as far as I'm concerned you won that and so much more…. I have some things I need to talk t you about. I will see you later, my sweetness_

_Love you,_

_Your Hot Stuff_

She was swooning over his letter; what woman in their right mind wouldn't? They were such good friends that she could hear his voice speak the words in the letter and it made her heart swell. She reread the letter a few times and began to feel anxious, what could he need to talk about? She didn't have too much time to worry about it because Cooper's team called, in need of her assistance. The letter and the conversation that was soon to come with Derek were temporarily forgotten.

Later that evening, Penelope walked into her apartment, the note Derek had left still forgotten. She dropped her bag on the couch past the kitchen right into her room. She changed out of her work clothes and into some sweatpants; it was when she walked back out past the kitchen that she noticed something different. She walked in and saw a movie, a soda, a cookie (chocolate chip to be exact) and another note.

_My dearest Baby Girl,_

_I know by now you have forgotten my previous note, in the job we have, sometimes things no matter how much we want to remember them. I just want to remind you that I'm coming over later; I left the movie to watch on the table, __Definitely, Maybe__, I know how badly you wanted to see it. I'm going to call you right before I head over, listen to the ring tone, baby girl. The tone is going to tell you, some of which I want to talk to you about later. Just let it play through, don't answer it, I want you to listen._

_Love,_

_You Chocolate God _

_PS: Hope you don't mind I kind of used the key for something other than an emergency. _

She held the piece of paper next to her chest and swooned again. Derek had something he really wanted to her to know. She grabbed the cookie and soda and went into the living room; she sat there for only 5 minutes when she heard her cell phone go off. She pulled it towards her and just listened…

**I'm dreaming of sleeping next to you **

**I'm feeling like a lost little boy in a brand new town****  
****I'm counting my sheep and each one that passes is another dream to ashes****  
****and they all fall down.****  
****And as I lay me down tonight,****  
****I close my eyes, what a beautiful sight****  
****Sleeping to dream about you****  
****And I'm so tired of having to live without you****  
****But I don't mind.**

**Sleeping to dream about you and I'm so tired****  
****I found myself in the riches (Your eyes, your lips, your hair.) And you were everywhere****  
****I woke up in the ditches. I hit the light and I thought you might be here****  
****but you were nowhere. (You were nowhere)****  
****Well, you were nowhere at home.****  
****As I lay me back to sleep****  
****Lord I pray that I can keep**

**Sleeping to dream about you**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go! Chapter 7! I hope you enjoy! only one or two chapters left then some wonderful one-shots to come after from the lovely Ash lol haha**

**I don't own CM or the Song! Which everyone asked about... it is "Sleeping to Dream" by Jason Mraz**

She sat there; the sound of her heart was almost louder than the ring tone. He told her to listen to the lyrics, and listen closely. This was a Jason Mraz song, that fact made her smile. Jason Mraz was a singer they both could agree on when they were in the car together, Derek wasn't into her crazy electronica music. She listened to the music and all it screamed was love, he couldn't love her…could he? She immediately had a flash back to three months ago, she was in the car with Derek, Kevin was late to pick her up so she went home.

_Derek opened the door for Penelope and helped her into the passenger seat of his SUV. She smiled at him and said, _

"_Thanks, Hot Stuff, nice to know chivalry isn't dead." _

_He winked before he gave the line, "Anything for you, my baby girl." , then shut the door before he got in the car himself. _

_They had been on the road for 10 minutes, on the way to her apartment, they had argued on what station to listen to and as he landed on one the car was filled with Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat' voices. _

_**Do you hear me,**__**  
**__**I'm talking to you**__**  
**__**Across the water across the deep blue ocean**__**  
**__**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**__**  
**__**Boy I hear you in my dreams**__**  
**__**I feel your whisper across the sea**__**  
**__**I keep you with me in my heart**__**  
**__**You make it easier when life gets hard**___

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**__**  
**__**Lucky to have been where I have been**__**  
**__**Lucky to be coming home again**__**  
**__**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**___

_They sat there in complete silence and she noticed out of the corner of her eye that he was get uncomfortable. She reached over and started to gently rub his back, _

"_Aww, Sug, are you alright?" She asked concerned about him. _

_He shook his head yes and gave her a huge smile, "Of course, I have my favorite girl with me, why wouldn't I be ok?" He questioned back. _

_She just smiled and they fell back to silence until Penelope started to sing along, _

_**They don't know how long it takes**__**  
**__**Waiting for a love like this**__**  
**__**Every time we say goodbye**__**  
**__**I wish we had one more kiss**__**  
**__**I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**___

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**__**  
**__**Lucky to have been where I have been**__**  
**__**Lucky to be coming home again**__**  
**__**Lucky we're in love every way**__**  
**__**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**__**  
**__**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

_She looked over at Derek and his hands were gripped tightly around the steering wheel. He had a dejected look on his face. She didn't know why….._

That is when it hit her, the song, it was about them,he was in love with her. This whole time she was so wrapped up in Kevin she couldn't even possibly think he would even give her a second glance. She also thought back to why Kevin left her, she was so dead set against being in love with Derek. She knew it was true; she was 100% in love with Derek Morgan. She needed to see him; she ran and picked up her jacket. As she opened the front door she ran into someone, she looked up and saw Derek and began to blush as he smiled down at her.

Derek looked down and saw her flushed, and thought it was the most sight. He wanted to claim her right then and there but he didn't even know if she got the message or not. He heard,

"Hey hot stuff, I was just coming to look for you."

He raised his eyebrow and responded, "Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, I needed to see you." She answered and the room fell silent.

They stood there in her doorway for what seemed like 15 minutes before she moved back into her apartment.

"Oh Silly me, come in, sit down" she said blushed and babbled as she nudged him towards the couch.

They both sat down on her couch and he could see she was nervous, he hoped he didn't scare her off. He watched her play with her rings, a trait he knew by now was trademark nervous baby girl. He leaned back against the couch and sighed before he started his confession,

"Baby girl, I love you, I think I always have. I know this may seem sudden and I wanted you to have the right amount of time to mourn your relationship with Kevin but I just need to have you as mine. I know that I've slept around but none of them make me feel the way I do when I'm with you. I have something to come home to, I have someone to make me feel like I'm actually a hero. When the truth came out about Buford, I was nervous how you'd treat me after, and when you just gave me a look and said "ooo, looks like my Chocolate God is out of the slammer, I don't think us talking through glass would be the same." It was like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. Baby, no one understands me like you do. No one sees me like you do, more than just FBI bulldog… I love you, please….tell me you love me, mama"

He looked at her and he tried to gauge what her response was going to be. He watched her get up and run to her purse and pull out her iPod and put it in the iHome and he heard,

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**__**  
**__**Lucky to have been where I have been**__**  
**__**Lucky to be coming home again**__**  
**__**Lucky we're in love every way**__**  
**__**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**__**  
**__**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

He arched his eyebrow and watched her walk slowly over to him as she sang the song. His heart was in his throat when she got close enough that he just wanted to reach up and pull her in for a kiss. Penelope must have noticed the expression, he shocked him when she said,,

"So….are you every going to kiss me? Or am I just too much for you?"

Derek reached up and pulled her towards him, when her lips touched his, the world around them, disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is Chapter 8, my lovely readers! Thanks for reading and reviewing, if you aren't reviewing, how will i ever know your opinion? Anyway here is some smut for BonesBird! :) **

**Rating has changed to M... **

**I don't own CM! **

Her lips were on his, which was all he was able to comprehend. The way her lips felt, he couldn't begin to explain, he had dreamt about this moment for such a long time that none of his fantasies could ever compare. Derek was brought back as he felt her lower herself towards him, he pulled her close to him, with his strong arms.. She straddled his lap as he leaned back against the back of the couch; his hands reached around and cupped her ass which kept her in place. He felt her open her mouth which allowed him to feel her tongue against his bottom lip as she nipped at it. He knew this was too fast, he wasn't going to just bed her, he needed to treat her like she deserved. He pulled back slightly which granted him a confused expression from Penelope. He reached up with one of his hands and rested it under her chin before he said,

"Baby Girl, I've been waiting for this moment for such a long time, I know every fiber in my lower region is killing me for saying this but I want to wait, I want to do this right. You deserve the best of Derek Morgan's treatment." He paused to tap a finger against her nose then continued,"I want to take you on a real date…." He was silenced by Penelope as she put her finger over his lips.

"Hot Stuff, You've been giving me the best of Derek Morgan's treatment since the day you said baby girl for the first time. Derek, don't you know, no girl in this world could ever be as blessed as I am. I have had the world's best friend who now is going to be the world's best lover. Baby, make love to me… don't make me wait. Now that wouldn't be the Derek Morgan I know."

Penelope stood up and held out her hand out to him before she finished up with, "Derek, make love to me baby."

He only needed to be asked once; he followed her into the bedroom. He watched her walk in front of him; he wasn't sure how he would have said no to her anyway.

When they were in front of her bed she began to pull her shirt up but he stopped her and just pulled her in for a kiss. Her hands made their way around his neck; his found a home on the curve of her ass. He began to kiss down to her neck and she tilted her head back to grant him more access. He pulled put her shirt and she did his, they undressed each other in a tidal wave of hands and left a pile of the unwanted cloth on the floor. He felt over her exposed skin, he heard her moan and her hands on his own skin.

"Oh baby girl, you are so beautiful."

He took her left breast into his mouth and sucked on the nipple and he heard her gasp and she dug her nails into his shoulders and he let his own moan out.

"Oh baby girl, you are a work of art."

He picked her up and put her on the bed, he climbed on her like a lion about to devour his pray. He kissed down her body, and gave each inch he could attention. When he finally reached her clit, and got his first taste of his Penelope, he could never leave her. She was sweet, and he used his tongue to bring more moans to her luscious lips.

"Oh, Derek…..don't stop….. " Her breath got labored, he felt her body tense slightly and noticed her arched back up and spread her legs wider to allow him more room to work his "magic". He felt a new wetness drip down her thighs and began to kiss back up her stomach, when he looked in her eyes. She was a goddess, a true goddess.

"Come on, Hot Stuff, make love to me. Let me feel you inside me." She beckoned him. He placed himself near her entrance, when he pushed inside; she gasped then moaned as he slowly filled her. The intensity of the situation took over; he was making love to the woman of his dreams. With each pump inside her, Derek's ability to sense anything other than his baby girl was decreasing.

"Oh, Derek, baby, I'm so close, tell me you are. "She said under panted breath.

He responded in an equal fashion, "Yes, oh baby girl, you feel…so…good."

In two more stokes, he came, hard, as he felt her walls quivers around him as he filled her. He collapsed into her arms and kissed her forehead.

"Oh, mama, that was….."

"Did this sexy mama leave you speechless, baby boy?" Penelope teased

He let out a deep chuckle, "Mama…. That was fantastic…..God, woman, I love you."

The two took a shower and then decided to watch the movie Derek brought over. When Derek returned with the popcorn Penelope watched him, he was shirtless and in just a pair of boxers, no doubt he was the sexiest men in the world. He sat on the mattress, put the bowl in between them and went to press play when Penelope's hand stopped him. He gave her a questioning glance, she simply answered.

"I just want you to know, I love you very much."

Derek chuckled, " I know baby, I think you just proved it. We just made love, created a connection that no one will have. I know you almost as well I know myself, sweetheart."

He pulled her into another kiss, the kiss began to get heated again when there was an interruption by Derek's cell phone. He grabbed it off the nightstand,

"Morgan"

Penelope watched him as he reached for his pants and said "Hotch, Pen and I will be right there… yes, and I know, we will talk later, see you in 10 minutes."

Derek must have sensed she gave him a weird glance because he responded, "Baby, get dressed… Rossi had a heart attack."


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go, another chapter, and because everyone was so thrown off by Rossi's heart attack, I made sure to update ASAP! Enjoy Everyone**

**I don't own CM! **

**~Ash**

They had arrived at the hospital to see the rest of their team was still in the waiting room. Penelope didn't like this feeling; she loved Dave like the father she lost many years ago. After she got shot, Rossi made a huge effort to make up for how brisk he was with her, he felt guilty for his actions but she understood them. No one on the team knew, but every Sunday the team wasn't away on case they would go out to breakfast to the same restaurant. They spent holidays together because she didn't have a family and neither did he really. The only family Rossi had was a brother that he didn't get along with, his mother passed away a year before he reentered the BAU. She remembered him confronting her about spending Christmas with him, 3 years ago.

_Penelope was in her office, just about to shut down her babies, no need to keep them on. The team was separating to their locations to spend the holiday with the families. She was cleaning off her desk when she heard a knock at her door. _

"_Enter the lair of the Goddess if you dare mere mortal." She giggled turning around in her chair until she saw Rossi, "Oh I'm sorry… Agent Rossi, what may I do for you?"_

_She watched Rossi walk over to the other chair near her and asked "May I talk to you about something?"_

"_Of course, sir, whatever is plaguing you?" She responded._

_Rossi sat down and began to fiddle with his hands before he began spouting off like Reid. _

"_Well, as you know, I've had three failed marriages and live alone with my dog Mudgy. I could help overhearing that you don't have anyone to spend the holidays with since Kevin is going home and you both felt it was too early to meet the parents. I am proposing that maybe we could spend Christmas together?" _

_She looked at him surprised, "With all due respect sir, I'm not a charity case, I've been spending the holidays alone for quite some time now. I don't need nor want your pity." _

_Rossi put his hand up "No, kitten, you misunderstood me. I do feel bad about the way I have treated you lately but, I may not come off like I am but I really am a lonely man. I know the rumors and the talk about how much of a player I am but at my age, I am too old to bar hop. You are a wonderful girl who deserves to not be alone on Christmas. Plus, there are a few gifts in store if you show up and a very cute mutt who would enjoy your company." _

_Penelope raised her eyebrow then giggled, "By mutt you mean, you?"_

"_No, I'm an Italian Stallion, by mutt I meant Mudgy." He said flatly_

_She put her hand his shoulder, "Agent Rossi, I was kidding." _

"_You don't have to call me Agent Rossi"_

_She looked at him confused" What should I call you"_

_He answered honestly "Anything you want" _

"_Right, anything I want. How about I call you Dad, how would you like that old man?" She laughed, completely joking around. _

_Rossi had walked to the door and stood in the doorway. "Well, I never had any children but if I had a daughter, I would be proud if she were anything like you" He didn't give her anytime to respond before he left and shut the door. _

She ended up calling him dad every so often, only at their weekly breakfast or sometimes when he called to check up on her. He could never replace her father but he made her feel like she still had one. She was in thought when the doctor had come out,

"David Rossi?"

The entire team stood up and in unison responded, "Yes?"

The doctor extended his hand to shake each other theirs before he gave Rossi's condition.

"Agent Rossi had a mild heart attack. Heart attacks are caused normally by coronary artery disease, which Agent Rossi did have some plagues in his arteries, over time the plaque builds up and blood platelets attack the plaques and cause a thrombus to form and prevent blood flow through the artery. Agent Rossi's heart attack seems to have more to do with his poorly maintained hypertension. We have him on a cocktail of medications, a diet has been formulated to help prevent this from happening again. and he is currently resting but he's asking for his daughter."

The entire team looked around confused. Hotch looked at the man and said "Agent Rossi doesn't have a daughter…."

Before anyone could say anything Penelope let go of Derek's hand, which she had been attached to since they arrived, and said "Actually, sir, he's talking about me"

The rest of the team looked at her even more confused but let her walk away with the doctor without any questions. When Penelope opened the door and saw him hooked up to machines all the composure left her and she felt hot tears stream down her cheek. She pulled a chair up to the bed and took his hand in hers. That caused Rossi to open his eyes and see her, the tears were pouring down her face. She felt him wipe the tears away with one finger.

"Shhhh, angel, don't cry. I'm going to be fine." He said to her with a soft voice.

She began to cry harder. "Good because, I can't lose another father."

Rossi pulled her up and towards him, she put her head in the crook of his neck while she let more tears out and he rubbed her back. "Shhh, little girl, let it out, everything is going to be just fine. "

They both felt another presence; Penelope raised her head to see Derek as he stood in the doorway. She walked over and grabbed his hand and brought her into the room. They both sat down and before Penelope could say anything Rossi beat her to it,

"You two are dating."

The two just nodded in agreement.

Rossi chuckled, "Well it's about time", he paused and got serious, "Derek, I care about you like I do the rest of the team but you hurt her, I swear to God, I will kick your ass. Do you hear me?"

Pen saw as Derek gave him a look that said he understood and the tension was gone. The rest of the team entered the room not too long after, Rossi and Penelope cleared everyone's confusion about Pen being Rossi's "daughter" and Pen and Derek opened up about their current relationship status. The team stayed until visiting hours were over, they didn't leave until they were told to leave. Pen gave Dave a kiss on the forehead before her and Derek headed back to her place.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's been a while and I'm truly sorry, I've been lazy and enjoying my vacation I hope you guys enjoy this and I'm sorry for not posting**

**LOVES TO ALL MY READERS**

**I don't down CM or the songs used. **

The couple went back to Penelope's apartment and both immediately fell onto the couch. Penelope just stared off into space and Derek could tell something wasn't right with her, he knew her like the back of his hand. He took advantage of her silence and pulled her into his lap, he noticed that tears started to fall down her face slowly; he reached up and brushed them away.

"Talk to me, sweet thing" Derek prompted.

Penelope just looked at him and sighed before she said anything

"The minute you said, "Rossi had a heart attack", I honestly stopped breathing until I knew he was alright. It felt like I was losing my parents all over again. I love our entire little family; I couldn't handle losing any of you. I'm just thinking of how lucky I am, I have a great family, a great yet horrifying job," She kissed his lips a few times before she continued to say, "and a super hot boyfriend, what else could a girl need."

She smiled a big smile before she kissed him again. She was incredibly sexy; words could barely describe how hot for her he was. She had the cutest laugh, the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen. He leaned in to get more of her lips. He found them in the same position as earlier, with her straddled over his lap. He felt her lips as they kissed down his jaw line to his sweet spot on his neck. She began to fumble with the bottom of his shirt so he assisted her and raised his arms above his head while she pulled up on the nonessential item. She began to kiss down his sculpted chest as she started to unbuckle the belt. He felt her as she unzipped the fly and then unbutton his jeans. She slowly guided them, with boxers as well, down towards the floor. He looked down and saw a look in her eyes he had never seen before, a look of primitive desire. He watched her eye his length and saw her as she reached and took it into her hands, it caused him to lean his head back and let out a moan.

"That's right my boy, tell me you want it. How badly do you want to be in my mouth, with my tongue, tell me Hot Stuff, how badly?" She whispered while she kissed around his length, his inner thigh, the small patch of hair he sported in between the hips. Her kisses tortured him, he barely had enough strength to as he gasped out,

"Oh baby, so badly, please"

She wasn't that big of a tease; she took him into her mouth, as far as she could. He could feel the back of her throat and not a single gag did he hear. He always thought this moment would be fantastic but he never expected it to be this great. He always imagined that her plump brightly shaded lips were wrapped around his cock, but now to see it, in all dimensions, was unbelievably sexy. She began to increase the speed as she took him in at different lengths; her tongue swirled around his length. His eyes bugged out of his head,

"Oh my, baby girl, this feels so good…." He said as a few moans escaped his lips.

He was so close; he needed to stop her before he was completely past the point of no return. He put his hand down to catch under her chin.

"Baby girl, I'm too close, you got to stop"

She looked up at him and responded "No, baby, this is for you, over the past 3 years you waited your turn, now here is a reward for your patience"

He saw the sincerity in her eyes and just leaned back against the couch. He felt her take him back into her mouth. The pace began to increase and he felt like he was going to explode soon. His hands began to dig into the fabric of the couch, he was in heaven. She did a thing with her tongue that did him in and he came into her mouth while he screamed her name and watched her swallow all of his seed. His breath began to come back to normal pace when he said,

"Damn girl, you can reward me, ANY time you want"

He reached down and put his hand on her ass and pulled her close to him. As he began to kiss her hard he heard Rihanna in the background

**Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)****  
****There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)****  
****Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)**

**Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)****  
****Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)****  
****The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)**

**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it****  
****Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it****  
****Sticks and stones may break my bones****  
****But chains and whips excite me**

He arched his eyebrow at Penelope who now laughed a huge belly laugh. She answered

"That was my next prank; I completely forgot about it, I just have needed to call you, since you've been here the entire time"

Now Derek joined her and they both laughed. Derek stood up and picked her up bridal style

"Hot Stuff, what are you doing?" She asked confused

He kissed her deeply before he answered her, "Baby girl, it's my time to reward you…. My… Bad girl" He said as he carried her to her bed and laid her down to ravish her. The night the walls took in sounds of pleasure, from both bodies.

**Song used: Rihanna "S & M" **


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO EVERYONE! Here is the next chapter after my HUGE disappearance! I'm so sorry I hope you will still want to read this. Love you all **

**Xoxo -Ash :) **

It had been at least a month since Rossi's heart attack. Penelope still felt scared to the bone about how close she was to losing him. She was glad the team knew how close the pair had become. Today was Sunday and he still was not authorized to go on case with the team, so they went to the café that they normally went to breakfast at. She was sitting at the back booth were they normally sat when she saw him walk in. He walked over to her and said

"Hey there, Angel, how are you feeling today?

She smiled before responding, "Oh, my favorite Italian, I'm doing well today, I get to have breakfast with my father and I know he's getting better."

Rossi bent down and kissed her forehead before he took a seat across the booth from her. He sat down and began chit chatting, they, eventually, after 20 minutes, ordered their breakfast, Rossi ordered his normal breakfast which was a big mean of corned beef hash, scrambled eggs and some toast. He watched Penelope order a strange breakfast of a 3 egg omlette, bacon, a side of grapefruit and a glass of hot chocolate. He wasn't going to say anything but he felt something was up, Penelope wasn't a huge fan of eggs or grapefruit. They had been going to this diner for quite a while and never once did she order that much food or quite an awkward combination. They spent the entire time waiting for the meal talking about the past few weeks.

"Penelope, how have things with Derek going? He's treating you right, I assume. I am not against kicking his ass if he's being an ass", He said in a protective manner.

Pen just laughed and said "Now, now, calm down. Derek and I are doing just fine. He's a sweetheart and takes better care of me than Kevin did."

"I am just making sure, Princess, I want… you to always be taken care of. " Rossi paused to be cut off by Pen.

"Rossi…. I think I'm pregnant"

He just watched her as she realized… he already suspected something along that line. She gave him a goofy smile before saying

"Oh my God, you think so too. I missed my period, I know this isn't typical meal conversation but I am nervous. I'm freaking out. "

"Angel, I know you too well, I suspected something but I didn't say anything"

Penelope's expression turned serious when she asked "Do you think Derek will be happy? "

"Sweetheart, He is going to be so happy. Before you get depressed, give our boy a chance to state his opinion first. " He said and watched her as she smiled. He quickly stood up as he excused himself to the bathroom.

Penelope just sat there and contemplated how she was going to tell Derek he was a father. She then began ranting in her head about she wasn't even sure if she was, she needed to get a test. She was so lost in thought she didn't even see the guy and his girlfriend start to slowly stand up out of their seats. The hairs on the back her neck usually went up when people acted strange. She didn't even notice the couple until she heard. "EVERYONE HANDS UP, THIS IS A ROBBERY!" She was snapped back to reality by the couple face her when her cell phone went off, at the most inconvienent moment

**pretty little lady with the pretty pink thong  
every sugar daddy hit'n on her all night long  
doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody  
ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along**

**(you naughty thing)**  
**you're rip'n up the dance floor honey**  
**(you naughty women)**  
**you shake your ass around for everyone**  
**(you're such a mover)**  
**I love the way you dance with anybody**  
**(the way you swing)**  
**and tease them all by sucking on your thumb**  
**you're so much cooler when you never pull it out**  
**'cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth...**

She watched the man walk over to her and put the gun he had right in her face and growled while pointing to the corner

" Shut that up before I put the barrel of this gun in your mouth and get over there."

She silenced her phone and went into the corner with the rest of the scared customers. She just sat there watching the couple take the wallets of every customer around the diner. She was confused on where Rossi went until she looked over towards the bathroom and noticed there he was, with his cellphone next to his face and his gun up and ready to shot. Apparently she wasn't the only one to see him, she saw the man with a gun turn to Rossi and began yelling at him.

"Old man, you will regret this, put the gun away. PUT THE GUN AWAY!"

Rossi just looked at him determined, "No, Put the gun down, I think we can come to a compromise if you just don't hurt anyone in here."

The man of the couple went over to the corner and grabbed Penelope and put the gun to her temple.

"Put the gun down, or I will keep your daughter"

Rossi looked panicked "You don't want to do that, son, please put the gun down"

Penelope had closed her eyes and it wasn't until gunshots rang through the tiny diner did she finally open them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Told you I'd update sooner. I tried sooner than this but my boyfriend and I broke up after 6 years, I had a very hard time writing a happy story, I hope you enjoy it. I love all my readers who are dealing with my ups and downs. You have NO idea how much i appreciate you. Oh last chapter was "Something In Your Mouth" By Nickelback ENJOY! **

Penelope opened her eyes and there was Derek but he wasn't in the position you'd expect a man to be after he just shot down another man. She looked slightly to his left and saw an officer from Metropolitan Police was standing with his gun raised and still pointed directly at her, where the gunman was standing behind her. She was in complete shock when Derek came and wrapped his arms around her and said "Its ok, baby girl, it's ok, we are here to get you out of here." He ushered her out of the diner to talk to the police officer taking statements, she stopped for a second and looked back at Rossi and saw him wink at her. She knew as soon as she got home, she needed to call her girls and figure out if she was carrying Derek Morgan's baby or not.

When they got home she sat down on the couch and kept thinking of what had just happened. She was still in shock; did someone seriously have here at gunpoint? Did someone really come close to killing her and her possible child? She was so far in her mind that she didn't notice Derek sit down beside her and ask her what was wrong.

She jumped as Derek said slightly louder, "Earth to Baby Girl, what's wrong? "

"Oh nothing Hot Stuff," she looked up to see Derek giving her the look of disbelief, she sighed, "Fine, I'm scared, I can't believe someone almost killed me. He had a gun to my head, if it wasn't for you guys, he could have killed me."

She felt his arms as they wrapped around her and she just began to sob. He just held her like he had the night Kevin left her. She had never felt so scared in her life. When she finally got around to being able to talk and she looked Derek in the eye and said" Baby, I need to go to the store, I am ok, I will be right back. I just need to be alone for a second." Derek gave her a questioning look but didn't bother to pester her and told her he'd go to the gym.

She walked into the nearest drugstore and went to the isle where the pregnancy tests were located. She stood there overwhelmed over all the boxes and as she tried to pick up the final branded box on the shelf when she heard a familiar voice say.

"Hey Penny, how are you doing? I heard about the café." She looked back to see Kevin, he stood with his hands nervously playing with the hem of his shirt.

She smiled nervously at him before she responded. "Oh Kevin, I'm fine, you can see I'm alive, here in the store…." She stopped talking when she noticed the look Kevin gave the pregnancy test box that had wisped across the air while she rambled on. He managed to say, "You…. Think… you are … and with... Morgan… wow… I'm…. I have to go.", before she watched him leave the store. She sighed and grabbed the first test off the shelf and went to the go home.

Once she made it home she raced to the bathroom, she wanted to know as soon as possible if she was truly carrying Derek's baby. She followed the instructions on the box and the minute the timer went off, she couldn't wait to see what the test said. She picked it up off the table and as she was about to read it there was a knock on the bathroom door. Derek opened slightly, enough to notice something fall.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby girl, I should have waited to open the door before attempting to use the toilet, is everything ok?" as he went to pick the item that had fallen from Penelope's hands. She didn't even bother to try and take it from him as she watched the reality of what situation come to his eyes. He stumbled over his words before he finally managed to say "Baby Girl, are you pregnant?"

She smiled nervously and said "Well Hot Stuff, I was about to read the test when you walked into the bathroom"

The two of them looked at the test together. When they saw the test indicated she was pregnant Derek picked her up and kissed her hard. She looked him in eye and there were tears in his, she was left speechless, as she knew what was going through his mind. She wiped away the lone tear, "I know, baby, I know… I've been thinking the same thing all day"

"That gunman could have taken you and my unborn child from me. I am so happy right now but this world is so awful"

"I wish I could have found a cute way to tell you but how about we just go to bed and cuddle, I've had enough excitement for one day"

Derek picked her up once more and kissed her forehead "What my mama wants, my mama gets. We will have to tell the team tomorrow. " He said as he carried her to bed. When Derek reached the bed he put her down and went over the cabinet to put a movie on. She watched him dig though some videos before finally put a Disney movie in.

"Oh Derek, you never want to watch these, it's normally when i'm sad"

"Well I figured since we have a baby on the way, we should, because it'd be fun, get us in the parenting mood"

Penelope just laughed, "Thanks hot stuff, you know how to make this mama happy."

Derek leaned into her as he got on the bed and kissed her passionately, the movie in the background was lost to the sounds of Penelope's moans as Derek showed her how sexy her being a mama was to him


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the next chapter. This is shorter than the rest but I hope you enjoy it still! Thanks for all the great reviews and support. I am making it through this break-up very well... thanks to wonderful people like my readers and friends. **

Penelope was nervous as she stood in the conference room waiting for the team to get in to talk about the newest case. Rossi was now cleared for travel and she stared at the board, which portrayed the new victims of a new sick son of a bitch. She looked at these little children, no more than 7 years old, dead. They had their innocence stolen, their lives stripped and she couldn't help but start to cry. She held her stomach protectively and said to her unborn child "Don't worry baby, Mama will never let anyone hurt you, ever." She felt two strong hands come around her waist and strong fingers lace with hers. She melted into him and hears "Neither will Daddy, no one will ever hurt you or your mommy." She felt a kiss to her forehead and smiles.

Penelope rotated in Derek's arms to face him and kissed him

"You know you are going to be the best father in the world" She told him with sincere eyes

He looked unconvinced "I hope so baby, I barely remember my father. I don't want to ruin our child"

"Baby, You know, it's the men who know what could be missed who turn out to be the best fathers" She said while she caressed his check.

Derek tilted her chin up and kissed her before he said "I'm one lucky man, I have the best woman to be the mother of my child."

The two had moved so Penelope sat on Derek's lap. She was exhausted, she never knew how much energy being pregnant could take. She still held on to the secret that she was pregnant. Rossi suspected but she never confirmed it. She wanted to tell them in a very "Penelope" way. How could she do this? Why was she nervous? Their whole lives were changing, that's why she was nervous. She just continued to lean into the Derek as he massaged her shoulders

The team finally made their ways into the room and they broke apart. She watched the team bounce idea off each other even if she was in her own little world she knew she should pay attention. She listened to how the poor children were tortured and beaten and her stomach couldn't handle it. How could anyone do that to a poor child? She ran out of the room towards the bathroom, she felt breakfast as it came up. She felt a hand on her back and when she finished she looked up and saw JJ who gave a sympathetic look.

"So how long have you known you are pregnant?" JJ asked

Penelope stared in disbelief, which caused JJ to laugh

"Pen, if you forgot, I, not so long ago, was pregnant."

Penelope laughed before she responded "Derek and I found out 3 weeks ago, I saw the doctor yesterday and he said I was 10 week pregnant."

"Come on Pen, lets get you off the bathroom floor."

She accepted JJ's hand and they both walked back into the conference room.

Everyone started to leave the room as the girls returned. As the group filed out Hotch stopped Garcia and said.

"Garcia, Congratulations."

She smiled knowingly because she could tell he knew she was pregnant, in fact when she ran off Derek must of told the team. That caught her attention, where was Derek? No more than 3 seconds after that thought she felt him come behind her again. She turned around to look him in the eye.

"Is my baby and baby girl alright?" Derek asked with concern

Penelope laughed. "Yes, Hot Stuff, I guess our little one wasn't happy with my choice of breakfast"

Derek pulled her into him and held her close as he kissed her forehead. She put her head against her chest and closed her eyes contently.

"I love you baby girl"

She smiled and responded "I love you too, Hot Stuff, now get going, I need my boy back for when we have our next check up."

Derek smiled and kissed her softly before he left for the jet.

Penelope looked at the board and held her hands protectively over her stomach as she swore those boys would get their justice. She couldn't wait until she found out the sex of her baby, of her and Derek's baby. No matter the sex, she hoped the baby had Derek's eyes. If they had a boy, the future girls wouldn't stand a chance, that boy would break hearts. If they had a girl, Derek would be over protective daddy. She couldn't wait, she looked down at her stomach and realized she really was lucky.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey readers, I am back. I was without internet. I moved into my own apartment :) So here is chapter 14 :) Thanks for keeping up with this story :) Enjoy**

***Love all***

**And as always, I don't own CM. God If i did MG would have happened seasons ago :) **

It had been a while since the team found out about her pregnancy and frankly Penelope was getting annoyed. She wanted some space and every time she turned around JJ was giving her knowing looks or Spencer was spouting out random facts about pregnancy or babies in general. Hotch was even concerned, he always asked if she was feeling up to the job, if she looked just a little tired. She was pregnant not dying from cancer. Penelope was only 19 weeks and wanted it to be over, the only thing keeping her sane was that she would soon find out the sex of baby Morgan. Penelope couldn't put her finger on why she was so annoyed, she knew her friends were only being helpful but she was so sad. She started to cry when her phone rang.

She looked down to see "D's Mom" on her caller ID, Fran had been calling her daily. She was so excited about getting that grandbaby from her baby boy. She answered ,

"Hey, how is Mama Morgan doing today?"

As if Fran could sense it, she got the response

" Penelope, sweetheart what's wrong? You sound off."

Penelope started to cry more than before she answered the phone." I don't know, I just fell so annoyed and stressed. Derek is barely around and when he is, he's treating me like I'm going to fall apart and the team is getting on my ass about the baby. I just want to be "Garcia" again. Not having a caution sign saying "Woman carrying baby" figuratively attached to my back. I want my mother with me more than normal. I'm going through something she should be here with me. It's her grandchild and she will never see it. I miss my mom and I for some reason I'm just way more emotional than normal. "

She heard a knowing sigh from the other side of the phone, "Penelope, this may be an awkward question but when is the last time you and my son made love? "

Penelope was taken back by the question because, one, she never expected to be talking about sex with the grandmother of her child and two, she hadn't been intimate with Derek for almost 5 weeks. She chose her words carefully before answering the question

"Well, Fran, it has been a while since Derek and I have been intimate. We have been so busy, with cases and preparing for the baby, I forgot how… much I needed him in that way."

She could tell Fran was smiling over the line.

"Penelope, when I was pregnant with Derek, his father was working more shifts, he was afraid we couldn't afford two children on the money we had. One night we got into the worst fight, I was so irrationally upset in his mind and he was being a stubborn ass in mine. We somehow landed in bed. I woke up the next morning and realized, I was so upset because, I missed him and refused to admit because I was convinced in my head, we were doing what was best. Penelope, you miss Derek. Just tell him, let him how you feel"

Now it was her turn to smile.

"Thank you, Fran. I have to get going, I'm going to call your son."

They said their farewells before Penelope tried to figure out how she would get Derek's attention. Fran was right; even if she was pregnant she needed Derek's touch, his love. She missed him more than she wanted to admit. She needed him now, at least a hug or an "I love you" , she pulled out her phone and send him a message

**Hot Stuff, My office. ASAP, Love Baby Girl. **

She was sitting at her desk when she heard the door open behind her and a out of breath Derek walk over to her.

"Baby girl, are you ok? The baby…."

He was cut off by her kiss, she took her arms and pulled him closer and she could tell he was hesitant at first but his arms found their way to the swell of her bottom and when they needed air. She could feel a tear fall down her cheek. She looked at Derek and he looked concerned. She felt his thumb brush away the tears as they began to fall down faster than she could stop them. He sat down in her chair and pulled her into his lap and rubbed her back. "Shhh, baby girl, it's going to be fine. What's wrong, sweetheart? Let me help"

She got upset and said "If you would help then I'd be ok" He looked hurt and confused "Baby girl, what do you mean? I'm doing all I'm supposed to do. What do you want that I'm not doing?" She stood up and look at him and held her stomach protectively like she always did.

"Derek… make love to me again. I miss your touch, baby, I miss your every thing. I'm not going to break, I promise. I need you. I didn't realize how much I missed you. I'm so edgy; I'm craving you baby. I know, everyone here thinks I will fall apart but I'm not first woman to be pregnant and I sure as hell not going to be last. " She crawled back in his lap and looked in his eyes, "Don't you find me attractive still?"

Derek's eyes bugged out and he pulled her close. "Oh baby girl, there is nothing sexier to me. I just never thought about the fact you would still want me sexually. I'm not the baby expert, I mean. I'm sorry; I never wanted to make you feel unattractive. Here let me make it up to you"

Penelope gave him a strange look but then she felt his hand run up her leg under dress. She felt his fingers move the fabric and started to play with her clit, her head tilted back. His right arm was supporting her around the waist and turned the chair away from the camera in her office. She felt two of his fingers slide into her, God she had missed this. The friction of them going in and out of her was driving her wild. She heard him whisper " That's right, baby, this is for you. " The deeper he went, the feel of his fingers on her g-spot, made her control fall. She didn't want to lose of feeling of him touching her. His whispered encouragement took the control, "Cum for me baby. Cum for your Hot Stuff", She felt the waves as they crashed over her. She leaned into him and let her breath catch up.

The couple sat there just being wrapped in each other, Derek whispered apologies in her ear. They heard a knock at the door, Spencer came in and saw them and sighed in relief. "Finally, the tension was getting to be unbearable."

The confused looks must have tipped him off that he need to explain.

"I get it, I'm not as experienced as the two of you, but I'm not oblivious to the sexual tension or tension period. Hotch is sending us home, so take her home Morgan."

Spencer left the smiling couple; they packed up Penelope's things and went home to finish what they had started in the office.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the final chapter. I am so sorry for almost giving up on this story, I struggled for months on how to finish this. Here is the end and if you stuck it out, I'm very thankful for you guys. ENJOY THE FINAL CHAPTER. **

It had been a few months since Derek and Penelope welcomed a beautiful baby boy into the world. They named the little boy, Brandon Liam Morgan, he had the most beautiful eyes and he looked just like Derek as a child. He had Penelope's nose and he was always giggling. Derek was thinking of all the things he would have missed out on if she hadn't played that prank on him. He thought of Brandon, the first time he kissed her, the way she fit so perfectly into his arms. He wouldn't have felt complete without her. Today was their wedding day; he was standing at the altar waiting for her to walk towards him. Today was going to complete everything he had ever dreamed of. Today he was going to marry Penelope Garcia, the love of his life, the only woman on Earth that ever made him comfortable. Derek stood next to Hotch and Reid, anxious to see the woman who made his heart and life complete.

_She was in the back room with JJ and Emily; she was nervously playing with the hair. JJ walked over and said,_

"_Stop it, Pen, you look gorgeous. Derek will become speechless when he sees you. Now hurry up, lets get you to Rossi so the ceremony can begin, it's almost time. I also think my Godson is waiting for his parents to get married!" _

_ Penelope laughed, she thought of her son; she couldn't believe how much she loved being a mother. Now she was minutes away from being a wife and she couldn't lie and say she wasn't nervous. She got up from the chair, this goddess wasn't going to let a little nerves keep her and said,_

"_Let's get me hitched, girlies" _

_ She walked out of the room and saw Dave standing there; he had a tear in his eyes. She could feel herself get a bit misty and Dave reached up and brushed a tear from her cheek. _

"_Now, kitten, don't cry. You are getting married today… plus seeing your tears breaks my old heart" _

_ Pen smiled and kissed him on the cheek and Rossi held out his arm for her, which she gladly took. She was getting married now. _

Derek stood next to Penelope at the reception; she was actually his wife now. They had the rings, the ceremony and everything. This was no longer just a wonderful dream, a desired fantasy, being Penelope's husband was now a reality. He held her hand as they listened to Hotch's best man speech. Hotch stood in front of everyone, with his typical posture, like he was about to deliver a profile.

" Hello, everyone welcome to the wedding everyone in my department has been betting on for the past I don't even know how many years…"

Spencer stood up and said," 7 years, 8 months and 23 days", Hotch just cracked a small smile and continued

" I have to say that in this job, love is a hard thing to find and even if you fine love, it's hard to keep it. I have watched this couple grow not as just individuals but as the couple you see now. The amount of times I had to keep them out of sexual harassment seminars was absolutely ridiculous. I have a great amount of respect for this couple and I with them the best for the future. Morgan, if you piss her off, I'm not helping you out… you are on your own."

The entire team laughed and you could hear a faint "I, second that" , that is when JJ stood up and took the microphone from Hotch.

"Today is the day when my best friend, no sister, married the love of her life. I will never forget the day when Hotch walked up to my desk and told me that she was shot. I have never been more afraid in my life, next to when Spencer was kidnapped. I remember sitting in the waiting room, holding Emily's hand, trying not to sob my heart out. When I saw Derek finally show up, I saw a completely broken man. That is when I knew they loved each other. There was this one case, actually it was Prentiss' first case, Hotch and Morgan were sent to a trap. The place exploded, they lost one squad member but when Penelope called Morgan the look of relief washed over her. I saw one tear slowly fall down her face; that is when I knew she loved him. I watched for years as they danced around each other. They are my family, along with my son and husband; no one in this world has ever cared about me as much as this team does. Today we celebrate their union and remember how important family is. I love you, Penelope. You were the sister I needed, the best friend who made everything better. Thank you for making my life that much brighter."

Penelope and Derek were holding hands and he stood up and took the microphone from JJ and looked at Pen.

" I'm going to sing you a song that makes me think of you. It's called "The Only One" by Hot Chelle Rae"

**It's like technicolor in black and white**

**I felt like a boxer without a fight**

**A night in Vegas without all the lights**

**Before you**

**I could only see as deep as the skin**

**Before you **

**I never thought I could let anyone in**

**Before you**

**I was waiting for my life to begin**

**You are, you are the proof**

**that love is beautiful**

**You are, you are the truth**

**something unusual**

**You are, you are my fire**

**you're burning like the sun**

**You are, you are, you are**

**you are the only one**

He walked back to her and held his hand out. He walked them to the dance floor and started to hold her close. He continued to serenade her.

**My walls are falling and my white flag is high**

**I've surrendered to the feeling inside**

**I look in to your eyes and rewind**

**Before you**

**I could only see as deep as the skin**

**Before you **

**I never thought I could let anyone in**

**Before you**

**I was waiting for my life to begin**

**You are, you are the proof**

**that love is beautiful**

**You are, you are the truth**

**something unusual**

**You are, you are my fire**

**you're burning like the sun**

**You are, you are, you are**

**you are the only one**

He moved her hand to his heart and held that hand tightly. Everyone around them didn't say a thing. The sight was beautiful. He held her hand over his heart.

**Hand on my heart, feel how my heart beats (heart beats)**

**Hand on my heart, feel how my heart beats (heart beats)**

**(You are) Hand on my heart, feel how my heart beats (heart beats)**

**(You are) Hand on my heart, feel how my heart beats (heart beats)**

**You are, you are the proof**

**that love is beautiful**

**You are, you are the truth**

**something unusual**

**You are, you are my fire**

**you're burning like the sun**

**You are, you are, you are**

**you are the only one**

**You are, you are the proof**

**that love is beautiful**

**You are, you are the truth**

**something unusual**

**You are, you are my fire**

**you're burning like the sun**

**You are, you are, you are**

**you are the only one**

He put the microphone in his pocket and kissed her deeply. He didn't care if anyone saw the passion between them, he looked into her eyes and he was lost in them.

This was the beginning of the next chapter of his life and who know, it was all started by a Pussycat Dolls ringtone.


End file.
